the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Assault Vehicles
While the HU-SIF does possess a large amount of fighter-class vessels, and all of them are equipped for in-atmosphere flight and combat, they often sacrifice speed for agility, making them prime targets for faster enemy air forces. Additionally, while fighter-class vessels are effective against ground armor and defensive emplacements, they lack effectivity against infantry or aircraft. In order to counter these grave weaknesses, the HU-SIF, in conjuncture with CHaMO and in parallel to the GAV project, commissioned the AAV series. While sustainably much faster in atmosphere (reaching speeds up to Mach 6) than HU-SIF fighters, AAV series vessels are nearly incapable of sustained thrust in a vacuum, due to an inherent part of their design: while most HU vessels utilize ELIE engines, which work on the principles of the physics of electrons to produce two-stage thrust, the AAV series produces thrust via FTE (Fusion Thrust Engine) units. These engines draw material from the surrounding atmosphere and force it into nuclear fusion, producing large amounts of energy that is both drawn off of for electrical power and forced out the back for thrust. Basically, like jet engines, FTE units rely on the presence of air to function, albeit for very different reasons. While incapable of escape velocity, as well as sustained spaceflight, AAV units can be dropped off by assets in orbit with enough fusion material to make it into atmosphere. However, AAV units must then either be picked up in-air by HU assets capable of doing so or be shipped from HU air bases to assets in orbit. HU-SIF AAV-12 "Hornet" The AAV-12 is a fighter jet designed for quick and surgical strikes, as well as air-to-air combat. For the latter purpose, which is the main purpose that it was designed for, it carries two missile pods under each forward-swept wing that carry four Wings "Stinger" Air to Air missiles each. In addition, two HVW-03 weapons (miniguns) are mounted under the forward wings, and one HVW-03a weapon is mounted under the cockpit itself. In order to increase speed and maneuverability, as well as maximize forward thrust while firing the HVW units, the AAV-12 is not especially armored: while a rudimentary particle field is typically erected around the vessel just before the impact of a missile or ballistic round, the only real defense it carries is relatively thin titanium armor plating. While capable of carrying "Judgement" AtG antimatter missiles, this is not a recommended tactic, as the increased thrust-to-weight ratio disallows the firing of the HVW units. HU-SIF AAV-27 "Eagle" The AAV-27 is a heavy gunship specifically designed for carrying heavy loads and providing airborne fire support where orbital weaponry is either unavailable or unfeasible. While the AAV-12 is a light fighter, the Eagle series are extremely large planes on par with the Lockheed C-5 Galaxy in terms of size and carrying capacity. Thus, in engagements where there is not a large HU space presence, AAV-27 units are often used to carry equipment and armor units. However, due to the large amount of structural changes between a bomber/cargo plane and a gunship, there are two iterations of the design, with different specifications and weaponry. AAV-27a "Golden Eagle" The AAV-27a is a cargo plane, as well as a bomber. This dual-use design allows for normal shipping in-between HU outposts, as well as the capability to drop both explosives and equipment from high altitudes. However, the 27a model is not a combat plane, and was not designed with more than short plane-to-plane skirmishes in mind: thus, it's armor is as light as it can be made, and it's weaponry is restricted to the basic defensive turrets from the base model. AAV-27b "Bald Eagle" The AAV-27b is a heavy gunship designed for in-atmosphere fire support, in cases where orbital fire support is unavailable, impractical, or is dedicated to more valuable targets. While technically rated to carry the same amount of weight and equipment as the AAV-27a, the interior space and carrying capacity has been dedicated entirely to weapons and defensive systems.